


I Didn't Know You Dreamed So Big

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Marichat, Straight up sin, True Sin, ladrien, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette share some of their dreams with one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My hand at pure sin, do enjoy

_Chat groaned. Marinette's lips and hands wrapped around his twitching dick felt better than heaven. He had to fight the urge to just grab her head and thrust wildly into her, making her gasp and choke on his throbbing cock. However, knowing that would most definitely hurt her, and that he had no desire to harm her in the least. So instead, his gloved fingers wove through her hair gently, tugging her closer ever so slightly and carefully._

_Marinette let him go with a slight pop. Chat stifled another groan looking at her. Her bright blue eyes were so needy, so lustful. She wanted him_ so badly _. How could he deny his princess?_

_"Chat Noir," She whispered, grinding herself against the bed._

_Without hesitation the leather clad hero pushed her down and began ravishing her throat. She tasted so sweet and wonderful that is was intoxicating. His teeth brushed against her vein, making the dark haired girl jerk up against his throbbing need. When he pulled away, Chat swore he nearly came right then and there. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, spitfire of a girl with an inability to back down against those she thinks are bullies, with a desire to protect all that she could, under him with a rather large hickey right on the side of her neck, mouth wide open from her moans of pleasure, eyes half-lidded, tongue poking out slightly. Chat dove down and captured her mouth with his. She barely fought back against his tongue, letting him invade the warm wet space and claim it as his own._

_"Fuck, Princess," He growled. "Tell me this is what you want."_

_Marinette seemed to shrink before him. She looked so sweet, so vulnerable. Chat felt like he couldn't wait any longer. He needed her answer,_ now! _She nodded once and that's all the black clad hero needed. He freed her of her restrictive clothing and it was then Chat smelled her. A powerful scent that made his mouth water, made him want to devour her, take in everything about her._

_"Chat Noir, please, please!" Marinette whimpered, her hips jerking up at him. A wicked smile crossed his face._

_He kissed down her smooth stomach, hands flying to her sides to rub at them. Soon, his lips were caressing the patch of flesh just before her crotch. Marinette groaned and whimpered, begging her sweet alley cat to give it to her. Chat hummed and let a hand sweep across her dripping need. His clawed fingers grazed her entrance, earning him a sweet gasp. He couldn't help himself. One finger slipped its way in, wiggling about, twisting and prodding, hoping for a reaction. Marinette moaned and tried to thrust against his finger. He tsked her and held her down as he slowly sped up his ministrations._

_"Ya like that, Princess?" He asked her, his voice low and husky. He curled his finger inside her, enjoying how she shuddered and gasped again._

_"Yes, yes!" She cried out. "More, Chat, more!"_

_He couldn't deny her. Another finger pushed its way in alongside the first, rubbing at her core. Marinette moaned out his name again, lifting her self to try grabbing onto him. Chat chuckled and leaned up, arm holding her close to his body and his throbbing need, the other continuing to finger her furiously. Her arms flung around his neck, clawing at his back. She arched into his touch more and more. Chat simply pulled her into his lap, his fingers never once stopping. Marinette cried out at the pleasant changed and rocked her hips in time with his thrusts. Oh how his cock burned to be inside of her. She chanted his name, begging for more, more. He couldn't stop now, not when she was on the verge of intense pleasure. His need be damned, Marinette needed to cum and by hell he was gonna make her cum!_

_"That's right," He cooed into her ear, free hand moving to hold her hips. "That's right, beg for me, Marinette. Beg for me to push you over the edge. C'mon, Princess, do it! Scream for me!"_

_"Chat Noir, please!" Marinette threw her head back, her voice rising higher with each word. "Please, make me cum! Please! I need it, I need to cum!"_

_"Say, 'only your fingers will make me cum'," He growled into her ear._

_"O-Only your fingers will make me c-c-cum!" She screamed._

_"Say my name, Marinette," His fingers slowed down just enough to make her whimper._

_"Chat Noir," She groaned._

_"That's not my name," He bit her neck. "Say it."_

_"Chat Noir," She strained out._

_"Say my name!" His fingers had all but stopped._

_"Adrien!"_

_His fingers pounded into her. Marinette clung to his shoulders, gripping as tight as she could as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls clenched on his digits and even through his suit he could feel the sweet sticky juices flow out of her.  She slipped off him and flopped onto the bed, panting hard. He licked off his fingers, relishing the tangy sweetness._

_"So," Marinette sat up. She grinned and gripped his dick once again, pushing him backwards and hovering herself over him. "Wanna go all the way?"_

* * *

 

"And that's when I woke up!" Adrien cheerfully told his girlfriend. Marinette immediately rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Adrien heard the water turn on and laughed to himself.

* * *

Marinette sighed. The relief in taking care of herself felt great, though one of these days she'd very much like for it to be Adrien finishing her off. His little story about his dream was beyond hot, and more than once had she thought about him (or Chat) stuffing his fingers inside her and going wild. But she had her own stories, and she'd make Adrien run to the bathroom faster than he made her run. All she had to do was figure out just which one to tell him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 comes out this Saturday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marinette's turn to tell Adrien about one of her wet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy more sin, my friends!

_It was almost heaven. "Almost", because the blonde between her legs was horrifyingly cruel. He wasn't being fast like she asked, or hard. His touch was soft and teasing. He couldn't stop peering up at her with eyes that twinkled with mischievousness._

_"Damn it, Adrien!" She moaned when his fingers gently brushed her clit. "Please, just fuck me already!"_

_"My Lady, you're quite impatient," He hummed. He pressed a soft kiss to her folds, earning himself a frustrated, yet pleased, sigh._

_Her Ladybug suit was shredded, leaving most of her exposed to his touch, though her mask was still in place. Adrien reveled in seeing the heroine so vulnerable, so willing to fall to her urges for him. She, on the other hand, very much wanted to tie him down with her yo-yo and take matters into her own hands. But the way he teased her made her freeze, hoping for just a tiny bit more, a little more pressure, a finger slip inside her. Damnit, she was horny and she needed to get off!_

_"Adrien, please," Ladybug moaned, jerking her hips at him again._

_Adrien grinned. He disappeared between her legs again and_ oh dear lord thank you _! He had slipped his tongue inside her, licking rather roughly. It was like he was trying to lick out every bit of moisture inside of her he could, with the way that pink muscle of his twisted and pushed around. It felt so thick, and she moaned and grinded against his mouth. The blonde growled and pulled away, planting another kiss to her folds before latching onto her neck._

_"I can't wait anymore, Ladybug," He whispered into her ear, nibbling on her lobe. It made her whimper. "I need you. I need you now."_

_"I need you too, Adrien," She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_He simply tsked her and pulled away. At her cry of protest, he rid himself of his clothes. The way his cock bounced before her made Ladybug blush, as well as temporarily silenced her. Adrien leaned forward to give her one more kiss before flipping her onto her stomach. When she tried to roll over, a soft, warm, firm hand right on her lower back stopped her. She felt more than heard the rough chuckle Adrien let out as he pressed himself over top her._

_"Drop your transformation," He growled._

_"Wh-What?!"_

_"Drop it," He just about ordered._

_"Why!?" She tried squirming to look back at him._

_"Because I want to fuck who's under the mask," Adrien sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But I know you don't want your identity known, so this way we can be intimate without you being known."_

_She could imagine it. Her face, maskless, pressed into the pillows, with Adrien slamming his throbbing cock deep inside her as hard and fast as he could. It made her wetter, and Adrien made sure to let her know he noticed by gently rubbing at her folds._

_"Alright, alright," Ladybug whimpered. "Just close your eyes, I don't want you going blind."_

_She felt him bury his face in her back. With a tense breath, she released her transformation, not knowing where Tikki sped off to. Adrien let out a whine at seeing her fully clothed. Then again, she agreed with him._

_"Stupid clothes!" He huffed. Within seconds her shirt had been ripped, her breasts pulled out of her bra, and her pants and panties discarded somewhere._

_"What is it with you and ripping my clothes?" Marinette mumbled to herself. "First my suit, now my street clothes."_

_"You can buy more," Adrien grunted as he lay on her again. "Now, are you ready for me?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be," She said. Briefly she realized she was way too damn horny to care about being shy or nervous around him._

_The blonde hummed in approval and leaned off her. He grabbed her hips and raised them up, spreading her legs. Marinette cringed slightly at feeling him rub his tip against her._

_"Are you scared?" He asked her. His tip remained pressed on her._

_"A tiny bit," She admitted._

_"I'll be gentle, Ladybug," He kissed her back. "Trust me."_

_"I trust you," She whispered._

_Adrien pressed on. Marinette was so slick that he slipped in easily. A gasped escaped her lips as he finally sheathed himself in her. Now, this,_ this _was heaven. Slowly, like she was glass, he started thrusting. In no time she was a moaning mess, despite him barely doing anything. His hands roamed her petite body, squeezing against her hips or her breasts. A few times he squeezed her ass, calling it "sweet and supple". Marinette was moaning regardless, breathlessly calling out his name and rocking back against him._

_Then, he started going wild. His cock slammed deep inside her, filling her more and more with each thrust. He'd managed to brush against her g-spot, earning himself a series of needy screams. Adrien pressed against her back again, growling into her ear as he bit and nibbling on her. He had pulled her close and seemed to have lost all control._

_"That's it Ladybug!" He praised as Marinette pressed herself into a pillow to muffle herself. "Scream, moan, let the world know who's buried inside you! Let them know who's tamed the Ladybug!"_

_She couldn't help but scream louder at that. It was hot and it turned her on even more._ _"Adrien!" She screeched as she came. Adrien, however, didn't stop once. His cock was still pounding into her, hard as a rock._

_"Oh, Marinette," He cooed. "You came everywhere, and before our fun was over."_

_"Wha?" She turned to look at him._

_"That just won't do," Adrien kissed her shoulder. He flipped her over and latched onto her chest, sucking wildly. Marinette felt the warm coil in the pit of her stomach come back, and it felt so good. With a pop, Adrien looked up at her with a wicked grin. "Oh, my Marinette, you'd better be ready, because this is going to be a night you will never be able to forget"._

* * *

"And then you pounded me into your mattress and-" Marinette didn't get to finish her sentence. Adrien had pinned her down and was kissing her with a passion. His tongue pried open her mouth, not that she was exactly resisting it, and wrestled with her own. She moaned into his mouth and growled when he stopped.

"Unless you care to join me, I'm gonna go take a quick shower and cool off," He huskily told her. He nipped her neck and let her go, stalking off to the bathroom.

She could hear his moans through the door, as if he wasn't even trying to be quiet. While her original goal of making him rush off to the bathroom didn't pan out the way she wanted, she was still pleased he was all hot and bothered.  If nothing else, the two would probably start teasing one another in public to see how far the reactions could go. And just how long it would take for them to keep their composures. Knowing her blonde alley cat, though, Marinette figured he'd break before long, pining her against something and trying to relieve all the tension around them.

Patrol was going to be fun tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun to write
> 
> My first true sin for this series, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys


End file.
